


깨닫기까지

by Yujachaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujachaa/pseuds/Yujachaa
Summary: 동갑내기 사보루.01, 02는 초등학교 때이며, 시간순으로 흘러갑니다.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 동갑내기 사보루.  
> 01, 02는 초등학교 때이며, 시간순으로 흘러갑니다.

 

01.

루피를 찾는 건 사보에게 그리 어려운 일이 아니었다. 누군가 주황색 물감을 풀어놓기라도 한 듯, 하늘을 붉게 물들이고 있는 노을을 등지며 사보는 목적지를 향해 가볍게 뛰었다. 루피가 있을 곳이야 뻔했다. 집 근처 문방구의 오락기 앞. 시간이 얼마나 흐른지도 모른 채 쭈구리고 앉아 열심히 손을 놀리고 있을 것이다. 그리고 사보는 예상대로 그곳에서 로봇 만화 캐릭터가 프린트 된 남색 책가방을 등에 맨 채 정신없이 게임을 하고 있는 익숙한 까만 뒤통수를 발견할 수 있었다. 오늘 나머지 공부를 하게 된 루피가 사보에게 오래 걸릴 것 같다며 울상인 채로 먼저 가라고 하는 말에 진짜 혼자서 집으로 돌아와버린 게 잘못이었다. 기다렸다 같이 올 걸, 여기까지 뛰어와야 했던 게 살짝 억울하여 사보가 작게 혀를 찼다.

 

루피. 오늘 가족들끼리 외식하기로 했잖아.

 

그 말에 오락에 심취해 있던 까만 뒤통수가 휙 돌아가더니 이내 햇볕에 그을려 까무잡잡해진 얼굴이 사보를 향했다. 루피가 특유의 웃음 소리를 내며 웃는다.

 

아, 맞다 맞다. 까먹었어, 시싯.

 

루피가 구부리고 있던 다리를 펴며 일어섰다. 오락기의 화면엔 게임 오버란 글자가 둥둥 떠있다. 루피는 게임을 무척 좋아했는데 그에 반해 실력은 형편없었다. 잘 할 것 같이 생겨서는 의외로 게임에 완전 젬병이다. 오히려 오락을 그다지 즐기지 않는 사보가 어떤 게임이든 손에 쥐어주기만 하면 금세 익혀서 다 잘 했다. 

 

사보는 곁에 다가와 선 루피의 어깨에 자연스럽게 어깨동무를 했다. 그건 거의 습관이었다. 루피가 옆에 있으면 어디 한 군데라도 몸을 꼭 붙이고 있게 된다. 동갑인데도 저보다 작아서 루피는 왠지 사보에게 동생 같았다. 얼굴과 달리 타지 않아 새하얀 루피의 정수리를 손가락으로 콕 한번 찌른 사보가 개구지게 웃었다. 

 

왜 그렇게 게임을 못 하냐? 나중에 형님이 좀 도와줘?

……너 앞니 언제 나? 빙구 같아.   

 

사보가 으스대자 루피가 강수를 뒀다. 앞니 얘기는 사보의 최근 콤플렉스였다. 이 자식 빙구 같다니, 요 콩알만 한 게. 투닥거리며 걸어가다 보면 금세 집 앞이었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

02.

사보와 루피는 반 아이들에게 세트 취급을 받는다. 둘은 늘 한 쌍처럼 같이 다녔고, 각자 떨어져 있는 경우가 거의 드물었기 때문이다.

 

사보와 루피 둘 다 친화력이 좋은 편이어서 반 아이들과 두루두루 친하게 잘 지냈지만, 다른 아이들은 쉽게 다가가지 못 하는 둘만의 세계가 확실히 있었다. 기억을 거슬러가다 보면 도착하는 최초의 순간부터 사보와 루피는 당연하다는 듯이 서로의 옆에 있었고, 그들이 기억하지 못 하는 더 어린 시절에도 늘 나란히 함께 있었다. 둘의 부모님이 절친한 사이인데다가 옆집에 사는 이웃이었기에 어렸을 적부터 만남이 잦아서 거의 형제처럼 길러졌기 때문이다. 그래서 어느 누구도 사보와 루피만의 세상에 침범할 수가 없었다. 둘이 벽을 친 것이 아니라 함께 해온 시간들이 그렇게 만들었다.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

03.

공짜 공연 티켓이 생기거나 보고 싶은 영화 혹은 관람하고 싶은 경기가 생기면 사보가 연락하는 사람은 단 한 사람이었다.

 

[이번 주 토요일 4시야.]

루피에게 전화를 걸거나 문자를 남긴다. 통보하듯 시간만 달랑 보내는 문자여도 약속은 늘 성사되었다. 사보가 루피의 스케쥴을 모두 알고 있기 때문에 적당한 시간만 선택하면 되는 일이었다. 그 날 다른 약속이 있냐든가 하는 물음은 필요치 않았다. 선약이 있었어도 취소하고 나올 루피를 아니까. 그건 사보도 마찬가지였다. 그래서 둘의 약속은 언제나 이루어졌다.    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

04.

사보는 종종 친구들에게 루피 엄마라고 놀림을 받고는 했다. 넥타이가 비뚤어졌다는 둥 고기 말고 야채도 좀 먹으라는 둥 엄마가 할 법한 잔소리를 루피에게 해대며 반이 다른데도 자주 찾아가 이것 저것 챙겨주기에 바빴기 때문이다. 심지어 루피네 반 시간표도 모조리 꿰고 있었는데 교과서를 제대로 챙겨 왔는지 숙제는 했는지 따위도 확인하고는 했다. 어리버리하지만 착하고 밝은 아들과 엄마, 그들의 관계는 그런 느낌이라고 보는 주변 친구들은 생각했다.

 

 

하지만 아이들이 모르고 있는 건, 사보도 철두철미한 성격은 아니라는 것이었다. 체육 수업이 있는 날에 사보가 깜빡하고 체육복을 챙겨오지 않은 때면, 어느새 그의 책상 위엔 루피의 이름이 새겨진 체육복이 놓여져 있곤 했다. 그럴 때마다 사보는 루피의 것이라 그에겐 짧아서 손목과 발목이 다 드러나는, 거기다 조금 꽉 끼는 체육복을 입고 매점으로 달려가 루피가 제일 좋아하는 빵을 사서 그의 책상 위에 답례로 올려놓았다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

05.

둘은 서로에 대해서 속속들이 다 알고 있었다. 꺼리는 화제 없이 모든 얘기를 다 털어놓기 때문이다. 단 한 가지를 제외하고. 여자친구에 관한 일은 둘 중 누구도 입 밖에 내지 않았다. 왠지는 모르지만 그래야 할 것 같았고 또 그러고 싶었다. 누구랑 사귀었는지는 물론, 연애에 관해서는 그 어떤 것도 묻거나 간섭하지 않았다. 

 

서로 그 부분에 대해서는 이유도 모른 채 몸을 사렸지만, 학교에서 루피랑 누가 썸을 탄다, 사보가 옆 반의 걔랑 사귄댄다 하는 입소문이 귀에 들어가는 날이면 그 날은 둘의 대화가 현저하게 줄어드는 날이었다.

 

사보와 루피는 언제나 비슷한 시기에 연애를 했고 또한 짜기라도 한듯 거의 동시에 헤어졌으며, 늘상 차였다. 그리고 어느 순간부터 누가 그렇게 하자 말하지 않았지만, 둘 다 연애하길 그만두었다. 고등학교에 입학하고 1년 동안의 일이었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

06.

사보는 제 옆에서 공부하다 꾸벅꾸벅 조는 루피를 바라보았다. 언젠가부터 그는 밤하늘 같은 루피의 새까만 머리카락에 시선을 두는 시간이 길어졌다. 엄청 새카맣네, 밤에 보면 대머리처럼 보이는 게 아닐까, 시덥잖은 생각을 하면서 혼자 키득거리기도 했다. 사보의 시선은 루피의 쌍커풀 없는 눈두덩이에도 오래도록 머물렀고 항상 좀 꺼끌하게 각질이 일어나 있는 입술에도 그랬다. 얘가 이렇게 생겼었나, 새삼스러운 기분이 들면서, 입술 보호제 좀 발라줘야겠네, 하는 루피 엄마라는 별명에 걸맞는 생각도 하면서. 시선은 떨어질 줄을 몰랐다.    

 

 

 

 

 

루피, 이리와 봐.

 

아침이라 아직 잠 기운이 가시지 않은 얼굴로 루피가 비척비척 사보의 앞에 다가가 섰다. 사보는 루피의 얼굴을 잡고 입술 보호제를 그의 입술에 듬뿍 발라주었다. 일부러 더 덕지덕지 묻힌 통에 보호제가 루피의 인중에까지 묻어 있다. 가까운 거리에서 마주 보고 있으니, 사보가 내뱉은 숨결이 루피의 얼굴에 곧장 가 닿았다. 루피는 살짝 경직된 상태였다.

 

이제 입술 서로 문대 봐. 옳지.

 

루피의 시선은 사보의 얼굴에 고정된 채였는데 멍해 보이면서도 집중해서 보고 있는 듯 그 얼굴에서 눈을 거두지를 못 하고 있었다. 사보의 말을 제대로 알아 들은 건지도 의심스러울 정도로 넋 나간 표정이었지만 착실히 사보의 말에 따라 입술을 느릿느릿 문대었다. 왜 이렇게 정신이 없어, 사보가 웃으며 루피의 어깨를 한 번 꼭 쥐고는 다리 옆에 멀거니 놓여있던 루피의 손을 잡고 펼쳐 그 위에 입술 보호제를 올려놔 주었다. 꼭 챙겨 바르라고 말하며.

 

자, 이제 학교 가자. 너 숙제는 다 했어?

 

사보의 손은 따뜻했다. 그의 체온이 닿았던 얼굴과 손이 화끈거리는 느낌이었다. 루피의 귓가가 붉게 달아올라 있었다.     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

07.

매점에서 빵 하나를 사 들고 교실로 돌아가던 루피는 저 멀리 사보가 그의 친구들과 웃으며 걸어가는 모습을 보았다. 사보를 포함해 그 무리는 그처럼 공부 깨나 한다는 녀석들이다. 교칙 하나 위반하지 않고 단정하고 반듯하게 교복을 갖춰 입은 모양새를 보며 루피가 무심코 발을 멈췄다. 아래로 시선을 내려 제 교복 상태를 본다. 학교에 입학한지 1년이 지났는데도 달지 않은 명찰, 조끼는 당연히 입지 않은 채였고 안에 받쳐 입은 흰 티가 보일 정도로 와이셔츠 단추를 다 풀어 헤쳐 놓은 모습이었다. 눈을 다시 저 먼 곳에 있는 사보에게로 돌린다. 완벽하게 깔끔한 그를 보며 루피가 살짝 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 다르다. 아주 많이. 끝과 끝에 위치한 사보와 제 반 사이의 간격만큼이나, 그와 저의 등수 차이 만큼이나 큰 거리감이다. 사보는 저와는 아주 떨어진 저 먼 곳에 있었다. 당장의 물리적 간격뿐 아니라 이러다가는 언젠가 심리적으로도 멀어질 수 있었다. 너무 다르면 어울리기 힘든 법이었다.

 

루피는 맛있게 우물거리던 빵에서 더 이상 아무런 맛도 느낄 수가 없었다. 급격하게 입맛이 뚝 떨어졌다.

 

 

 

 

 

오, 야 너 공부하는 거야? 웬일로 교복도 제대로 입었네. 착하다.

 

쉬는 시간이면 종종 찾아오는 사보가 기특하다는 듯 루피의 머리에 손을 올렸다. 기나긴 복도를 그 긴 다리로 성큼 뛰어넘고 항상 제 반에 찾아오는 사보를 루피는 말없이 올려다 보았다. 루피는 평소처럼 사보-, 하고 웃지 않았다. 언제나 히히거리던 루피가 답지 않게 울상인 얼굴로 고개만 끄덕인다. 사보는 그런 루피의 머리를 부드럽게 그 큰 손으로 계속 쓰다듬어 주었다. 루피의 기분이 안 좋아 보일 때면, 사보가 늘 해주는 위로법이었다.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

08.

누군가는 사랑에 빠지는 게 봄 같다고 묘사하기도 하고 어떤 이는 불이라고 말하기도 한다.

 

여자 친구에게 사랑해를 연발하는 친구들을 보며 사보는 의문이 생겼다. 사랑이라는 게 뭘까, 사랑에 빠진다는 건 어떤 느낌일까. 어떨지 짐작이 가지 않지만 분명한 건 그 동안 사귀어 온 여자친구들과 나눴던 시간은 결코 사랑이 아니었다. 너넨 사랑이 뭐라고 생각하냐, 사랑에 빠지면 어떤 느낌이냐고 친구들에게 물어보고 싶었지만 18살 남자 애들에게 그 추상적인 감정에 대한 주제는 양 팔을 쓱쓱 문지르게 하는 낯간지러운 것이라 쉽게 입이 떨어지지 않았다.

 

사보는 고개를 가볍게 털었다. 문득 든 별 것 아닌 궁금증이었기에 다시 눈 앞에 놓인 문제집에 집중하기 시작했다.

 

7월의 여름, 수능까지 많지 않은 시간이 남아 있었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

09.

너랑 같은 대학에 가고 싶었는데.

 

루피는 그렇게 말하며 찡찡 울었다. 사보가 왜 울어, 묻자, 이제 너랑 떨어지잖아, 하는 답이 되돌아왔다. 그 말을 하고 루피는 더욱 펑펑 울어대기 시작했다. 정말 죽어라 노력했는데도 사보와 같은 대학에 못 간 게 무척 서러운지 울음기 가득한 목소리로 아기처럼 웅얼거렸다. 너랑 아무리 시간표 비슷하게 짜더라도 수강 신청 성공 못 하면 말짱 꽝일 거구, 지금만큼 자주 못 만날 거구, 밥도 세끼 다 같이 못 먹을 거구, 또, 또 너 여자친구 생기면 걔랑 시간 많이 보낼 거야, 사보 너 나빠, 어흐, 너 인기 많잖아, 다른 친구들도 많이 사귀어서 나 신경도 안 쓸 게 분명해…….

 

우는 루피의 머리를 쓱쓱 쓰다듬어 주며 너랑만 시간 보낼 거라고, 우리 지금만큼 자주 만날 거라고 달래주던 사보의 미간이 갑작스럽게 확 찌푸려졌다. 루피의 입에서 나온 한 단어 때문에. 여자친구.

 

너야말로. 이번에는 몇 명이나 사귈 거냐? 난 또 뒷전이겠지.

 

사보의 목소리가 비꼬듯이 낮고 딱딱하게 내뱉어졌다. 속에서 열이 치솟았다. 투정 어린, 심통난 어린 애 같은 생각들이 마구잡이로 머릿속을 유영하기 시작했고 순식간에 차오른 화는 필터링 없이 머릿속 생각을 곧장 입밖으로 보내버렸다.

 

너는 안 사귈 거냐? 자기도 인기 많았던 주제에. 헤헤 웃으면서 또 다 받아주겠지. 1학년 때 1년 동안 5명이나 사귀었던 놈이…. 난 그래도 4번인데. 허, 1년에 다섯 명이 말이 되냐? 얼마나 자주 애인이 바뀌는지 그때 내가……,

 

거기까지 말한 사보가 놀라 불현듯 입을 꼭 닫고 의식 없이 이어지던 생각의 흐름을 멈추었다. 당황한 눈길로 루피를 바라보았다. 루피도 동그랗게 커진 눈으로 똑같은 감정을 담아 사보와 눈을 맞추었다. '나 방금 뭔가 엄청난 걸 깨달은 것 같…….' 둘의 뇌리를 동시에 스치고 지나간 문장이었다. 

 

…….

…….      

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

10.

사랑에 빠진다.

그 느낌을 모르는 게 당연했다. 사랑에 빠진 적이 없었으니. 그냥, 서서히, 천천히, 젖어들었던 거다. 제 주변을 감싼 게, 제가 들이마시고 있는 게 사랑이라는 걸 모른 채로.  

 

 


End file.
